Une famille inattendue
by Lili76
Summary: Lorsque Drago demande à Severus Rogue de sauver sa mère, avec la complicité de Harry et de Dumbledore, le maître des potions ne peut que sentir qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Drarry.OS


**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Merci !**

* * *

Severus soupira en contemplant son filleul qui se tenait face à lui, un air neutre sur le visage.

Severus grogna, et songea qu'il prendrait plaisir à mener la vie dure à ses élèves, rien que pour compenser ce qu'il allait devoir dire et faire.

Il plissa les paupières et montra les dents, mais Drago en avait vu d'autres, lui qui connaissait l'homme austère depuis sa naissance.  
\- Peux-tu répéter, Drago ? invita l'homme de sa voix doucereuse.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.  
\- Je ne souhaite pas devenir Mangemort. Il me semblait pourtant que c'était assez simple comme phrase.

Severus Rogue soupira, soudain las.  
Il était heureux que son filleul ne souhaite pas rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé le jeune homme, et il avait observé avec inquiétude les effets de l'éducation de Lucius.  
Cependant, son revirement était soudain, et Severus suspectait que son changement d'allégeance n'était pas si innocent. Et il était prêt à jurer qu'un certain démon aux yeux verts pouvait bien être impliqué.

Drago et Potter s'étaient toujours détestés, avec passion, depuis leur rencontre. Severus les avait surveillé de près et avait noté chacun de leurs affrontements, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient incapables de s'ignorer ou de s'éviter.  
Puis, ils avaient soudain cessé de se battre, pour s'ignorer avec application.

Étrangement, leur changement de comportement n'avait pas rassuré le professeur de potions. Il avait appelé cette indifférence de ses vœux tout au long de leurs affrontements, et maintenant qu'il était exaucé, il se rendait compte que quelque chose semblait en suspens entre eux.

Il avait interrogé son filleul qui avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais le regard narquois du blondinet lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toutes les informations en main, et un pressentiment désagréable lui avait parcouru le dos.

Et là, alors que Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui, droit et fier, il supposait qu'ils étaient à l'aboutissement de ce qu'il avait suspecté.

\- Drago, quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Potter ?

Severus eut la satisfaction de voir le masque d'indifférence de son filleul se fissurer et une lueur de surprise passer dans son regard.  
Contre toute attente, Drago gloussa.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à l'entendre, mon cher parrain. Et Potter serait furieux que je t'en parle sans qu'il ne soit présent.

Severus Rogue se rembrunit. Mais il revint rapidement au sujet initial de cette conversation pour le moins surréaliste.  
\- Qu'attends tu de moi, exactement ?

Drago afficha une moue méprisante.  
\- Père refuse de m'écouter.  
\- Drago... Tu me prêtes plus de... pouvoirs que j'en ai réellement.

Drago écarta l'objection d'un geste négligeant.  
\- Je sais bien que tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Severus inspira doucement, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.  
\- Drago...

Son filleul l'interrompit brusquement.  
\- Je veux que tu nous caches, Mère et moi.

Severus se figea, stupéfait. Il eut l'impression que son esprit tournait à vide pendant un long moment, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.  
\- Tu veux que... Mais Narcissa ne quittera jamais ton père...

Drago gloussa.  
\- Vraiment ?

Severus Rogue eut la désagréable impression que son filleul se moquait de lui. Mais la graine du doute était plantée, et il se demanda effectivement si Narcissa serait prête à quitter Lucius.

Après Lily, Severus avait été fou de chagrin. Elle avait choisi James Potter, et il avait eu le coeur brisé une première fois. Puis, elle avait été tuée par Voldemort. Il avait pensé qu'il ne réussirait pas à survivre à la douleur qu'il avait alors éprouvé.

La femme qu'il aimait était morte, mais en plus il se sentait responsable. S'il n'avait pas parlé de cette stupide prophétie, Lily serait encore en vie...  
Après la mort de celle qu'il avait aimé à la folie, il s'était laissé glisser dans le désespoir.

C'était Narcissa qui était venue l'aider. Elle l'avait entouré de sollicitude.  
Elle l'avait écouté patiemment parler encore et encore de Lily.

Ils étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre.  
Petit à petit, la douleur de la perte de Lily s'estompait, pour devenir un regret lancinant.

Narcissa lui parlait de son mariage malheureux, auprès d'un homme dur et cruel. Mais elle était une sang-pur, et en tant que tel, elle connaissait les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes.  
Aussi, elle repartait auprès de Lucius, sans broncher, même si elle souffrait de la situation.  
Elle regardait son fils grandir et être éduqué par un homme qu'elle méprisait au fond d'elle.

Un jour, Severus avait dû résister à l'envie de retenir Narcissa. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus la regarder retourner vers cet homme qui lui faisait tant de mal.  
Il s'était rendu compte avec un choc que Lily, son grand amour, était devenu un souvenir qu'il chérissait. C'était Narcissa qui occupait ses pensées, et qu'il espérait sauver.

Mais elle était mariée, et il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle plutôt que de risquer de détruire leur amitié à cause de ses sentiments.

Et maintenant, après tant d'années à oublier les deux femmes de sa vie, la douce Lily et la belle Narcissa, Drago débarquait et bouleversait à nouveau son monde.

Il suspectait que Drago n'était pas seul impliqué, et que Potter était mêlé - de près ou de loin - à l'histoire.

Severus Rogue soupira en pensant à Harry Potter.

Le gamin ressemblait tellement à James qu'il l'avait haï immédiatement, et avait refusé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.  
Mais il avait les yeux de Lily, les yeux si verts et si expressifs qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait encore et encore en le voyant.

Sa vie d'espion avait tourné au vaudeville... et parfois, il espérait que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore allait apparaître et se mettre à rire en se disant satisfait de sa bonne farce. Mais Dumbledore avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et rien ne semblait décidé à épargner la santé mentale du maître des potions.

Avoir à surveiller et protéger le fils de Lily lui avait semblé un bien faible prix à payer au début. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon, il avait compris que ça serait bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Parce qu'il devrait aider le portrait vivant de James, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il avait perdu Lily, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.  
Celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa meilleure amie, puis qui avait fait battre son cœur avait choisi le prétentieux des rouge et or.

Le regard blessé et furieux du gamin lui avait retourné le cœur, parce que c'était les yeux de Lily, qui le fixaient à nouveau avec déception et tristesse.

Et Harry Potter s'était révélé être un Gryffondor sans cervelle, qui fonçait droit devant lui avant de réfléchir. Le garder en vie s'était avéré être plus compliqué qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Il avait pensé que Potter ne lui avait rien épargné au cours de sa scolarité. Mais il avait naïvement espéré qu'en grandissant le Sauveur prenne un peu de plomb dans le crâne.

Il avait soufflé de soulagement en constatant que le Gryffondor semblait s'être calmé et être devenu moins impulsif. Il s'était légèrement détendu, se montrant même un peu moins sévère avec lui pendant les cours de potion.

Il avait baissé sa garde et il le regrettait amèrement.

Il revint à l'instant présent en entendant Drago s'éclaircir la gorge, un air amusé sur le visage. Un bref instant, il se demanda depuis quand son filleul était devenu aussi insolent, mais il eut la sensation que la réponse ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué.  
\- Qu'as-tu prévu, Drago ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, le regardant juste d'un air moqueur. Severus grogna, sentant sa patience s'effriter dangereusement vite.  
\- Ne joues pas à ça, jeune homme. Tu es venu ici avec une idée en tête, donc je t'écoute.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Mère est prisonnière du manoir pour l'instant. Mais tu pourrais la cacher ici, à Poudlard, dans tes appartements. Il ne viendrait pas la chercher là.

Le jeune homme eut une brève hésitation, et c'est ce moment, cette fraction de seconde, qui décida Severus Rogue. Aussi habile soit le plaidoyer, il n'était que des paroles visant à le convaincre. L'inquiétude de Drago par contre était bien plus réelle et plus préoccupante.  
Narcissa était en danger, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Le maître des potions se radoucit en observant son filleul. Il était un adolescent, encore un enfant, forcé de se conduire en adulte. A l'âge de l'insouciance, il se trouvait face à des choix qui impliquaient la survie de ses proches.

Il hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Quand ?

Drago lui offrit un sourire joyeux. C'était un sourire naturel, et il se rendit compte avec un choc horrifié qu'il n'avait jamais vu son filleul sourire de cette façon jusqu'à présent.  
Il maudit Lucius et sa soif de pouvoir et de puissance.  
\- Dès que Dumbledore aura donné son accord, ce qui ne devrait plus vraiment tarder.

Severus cacha un rictus. Voilà donc où était Potter. Diviser pour mieux régner... Ces deux-là réunis, il ne donnait pas bien cher de leur santé mentale à tous...

Avant que Severus n'ait le temps de poser des questions, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et découvrit Dumbledore accompagné de Potter. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, sans montrer la moindre surprise, s'y attendant déjà.

Drago pour sa part avait l'air satisfait du chat face au bol de crème. Potter le couvait d'un air... protecteur ?

Dumbledore, yeux pétillants et léger sourire ravi, prit la parole.  
\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce que je vais vous demander Severus... Pourriez vous aller chercher Madame Malefoy pour l'escorter ici ? Je pense que vous pouvez trouver une solution pour l'héberger avec vous le temps que je fasse préparer des appartements ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il allait récupérer Narcissa puis la protéger. Bien sûr qu'elle resterait dans ses appartements, il n'allait pas la jeter dehors dans les cachots !

Dumbledore prit la tête des opérations, sous les regards complice de Drago et de Potter. Severus ne put que suivre les ordres, avec l'impression douloureuse d'être manipulé par ces deux insupportables gamins censés être ennemis.

Ainsi, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il utilisa la cheminée pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy.  
Narcissa l'attendait, un petit sac à la main.

Cette vision le déstabilisa bien plus que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et d'apprendre.

Narcissa Malefoy était une femme magnifique. Elle était la personnification de l'élégance, le summum de l'aristocratie.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue négligée ou décoiffée : elle était toujours parfaite.

Or, elle se tenait devant lui, vêtue de noir - pantalon et pull fin - moulant sa silhouette mince. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une simple queue de cheval, bien loin des coiffures sophistiquées qu'elle arborait habituellement. Une paire de ballerines complétait l'ensemble, au lieu de ses habituels escarpins hors de prix.

Elle était désarmante de simplicité, et étrangement, bien plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle qu'il n'imaginait pas voyager dans un chargement entier de bagage n'avait à la main qu'un minuscule sac à dos. Pas de quoi transporter l'ensemble de sa garde robe.

Elle restait digne, son visage lisse de tout sentiment. Elle l'attendait et lui offrit un léger sourire en le voyant. Ils étaient amis, après tout. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Elle le suivit dans la cheminée, destination Poudlard.  
C'était fini : Narcissa avait quitté Lucius et le Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans ses appartements, Narcissa enlaça Drago avec une émotion à peine contenue.

Severus nota le regard affectueux de Potter, et il fronça les sourcils. A sa grande surprise, une fois que Narcissa eut lâché son fils, elle se tourna vers Potter, et sans une hésitation l'enlaça à son tour en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Loin de se débattre ou d'être gêné, le Survivant se contenta de sourire joyeusement.

Puis, les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce, et Severus se retrouva seul avec Narcissa.

Il s'y était attendu, à cet instant. Dès le moment où Dumbledore avait parlé de l'accueillir chez lui, dans ses appartements.  
\- Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre.

Narcissa n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle connaissait son ami suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils auraient une vraie conversation uniquement quand il serait prêt.

Elle observa la pièce chaleureuse en souriant. Des murs crème, des meubles en bois. Un couvre-lit en patchwork multicolore - offert par Lily des années auparavant, lors de leur premier Noël à Poudlard.  
Avec un sourire, elle reconnut le tableau abstrait aux couleurs chaudes qu'elle lui avait elle-même offert, quand ils étaient devenus amis, juste après la mort de Lily.  
\- Ta chambre est très agréable, Severus.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête en signe de remerciements pour ce compliment inattendu.

Narcissa Malefoy avait été élevée pour devenir l'épouse d'un prestigieux Sang-Pur. Depuis sa naissance, elle savait qu'elle était destinée à devenir une Lady obéissante.

Les Black ne plaisantaient pas avec l'honneur. Elle avait vu sa propre sœur reniée, ainsi que son cousin Sirius.  
Elle avait admiré Andromeda pour son courage, prête à sacrifier sa famille pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec un moldu. Mais elle l'avait caché, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à ce genre de sacrifices.  
Elle était une fille gâtée, et elle avait prit goût au luxe et à la facilité. Même lorsqu'elle avait dû épouser Lucius Malefoy, elle n'avait pas reculé.

Elle s'était pliée à sa nouvelle vie, sans se plaindre. Elle était riche, respectée. Mais malheureuse.  
Lorsque Drago était né, elle avait aimé à la folie son enfant, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur son éducation. Elle s'était juste contentée de faire en sorte de lui offrir son attention et de lui faire comprendre en permanence qu'elle l'aimait.

Narcissa était probablement celle qui avait permis à Drago de pouvoir choisir sa voie. Son amour inconditionnel lui avait ouvert d'autres portes, loin des projets de son père froid.  
Et c'était Drago qui était venu lui offrir un échappatoire. Il lui avait avoué qu'il refusait de prendre la marque. Mais qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle.  
Elle avait le choix : voir son fils tué sous ses yeux ou le suivre dans sa fuite.

Harry Potter en personne était venu lui exposer son plan. Ils s'étaient rejoints dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, et elle avait découvert l'étrange lien entre son fils et Harry. Face à leur idée insensée, elle avait eu peur mais elle avait décidé de suivre son fils quoi qu'il en coûte.

Face à Severus, elle se sentait démunie. Il était son seul ami restant, le seul qui soit resté malgré Lucius.  
Il s'était éloigné, et elle avait supposé qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, mais à chacune de leurs rencontres il se montrait si attentionné qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la cause de la distance qu'il leur avait imposé.  
Elle avait maudit une fois de plus Lucius, persuadée qu'il avait fait quelque chose.

Mais au final, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait quitté Lucius et elle venait de retrouver Severus. Et malgré le danger de sa situation, elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Sur une impulsion subite, elle s'approcha du Maître des Potions pour le prendre dans ses bras, et se coller contre lui.  
Elle put sentir son hésitation, puis ses mains se poser doucement sur sa taille. Elle soupira, et lui murmura un remerciement.

Elle crut qu'il allait rester silencieux, mais il resserra son étreinte sur elle.  
\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, Cissy.

Narcissa sourit face au surnom affectueux. Elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras de cet homme à l'apparence austère.

Severus était crispé dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, s'obligeant à rester immobile.  
Lorsqu'était venu le moment de se coucher, Narcissa avait découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre lit, et qu'il avait prévu de dormir sur le sofa inconfortable du salon.  
En bonne Serpentard, Narcissa l'avait manipulé adroitement, et il se retrouvait dans le même lit que la femme qui l'attirait secrètement.  
Le coeur battant, il forçait son corps à se faire le plus petit possible et à rester totalement immobile.  
A ses côtés, il entendait la respiration paisible de Narcissa et sentait chacun de ses mouvements.

Il se consola en pensant que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une ou deux nuits, le temps que les elfes préparent des appartements.

Lorsqu'en se retournant Narcissa se retrouva plaquée contre lui, ses mains fines sur son torse, il eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir. Il essaya de se dégager, de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de la femme qui partageait son lit, mais il ne pouvait pas sans la réveiller.  
Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne se réveille et ne découvre qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lire le rejet ou le dégoût dans ses yeux.

Narcissa gémit dans son sommeil en s'agrippant un peu plus à lui, et il comprit qu'elle était en plein cauchemar. Il hésita puis posa une main sur son dos. Elle se calma aussitôt, apaisée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Severus jura silencieusement. Il s'était endormi. En tenant Narcissa dans ses bras, solidement.

Il tenta de s'écarter mais tomba sur deux yeux clairs visiblement amusés.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Severus Rogue soit un nounours affectueux dans l'intimité...

L'homme rougit, gêné. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans le ton de Narcissa, juste un amusement affectueux.

Severus se leva en marmonnant une excuse et quitta la chambre les joues rouges. Il ne vit pas Narcissa sourire.

Le professeur de potions passa la journée à éviter de se retrouver un peu trop près de Narcissa. Il se sentait perdre ses moyens sous son regard brûlant.

Loin de la femme glaciale qu'il connaissait depuis des années, loin de l'épouse parfaite de Lucius Malefoy, la Narcissa qu'il côtoyait semblait être soudain redevenue une adolescente.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi insouciante, aussi détendue... même du temps où ils étaient étudiants.

Elle souriait en le voyant, et son sourire lui retournait le cœur, lui serrait l'estomac et lui donnait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons s'épanouissait dans le ventre.  
Elle lui jetait des regards d'une telle intensité que son impassibilité légendaire se fissurait et qu'il sentait ses joues pâles chauffer, signe qu'il rougissait comme un adolescent.

Narcissa le rendait fou, et semblait s'en délecter.

Severus était perdu. Et lorsque Narcissa s'installa à ses côtés sur le sofa, se blottissant dans ses bras, il ne put fuir.  
Il était déchiré entre son attirance pour son amie, et la peur de la perdre s'il lui avouait ses sentiments. Il gémit, et prononça son surnom d'un ton suppliant.  
\- Cissy...  
\- Chut, Severus.  
Elle le fit taire, avant de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, elle se colla contre lui, se blottissant dans sa chaleur.

Et Severus se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Il avait tellement manqué d'affection tout au long de sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter ce qui lui était offert avec avidité.  
Son coeur battait à la chamade, et il se gorgeait de la sensation d'un autre corps contre le sien. Il se haïssait d'en profiter, mais il était incapable de la repousser. Parce que c'était elle, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire qui puisse la blesser.

Narcissa Black, anciennement Malefoy, mit près d'une semaine à apprivoiser Severus Rogue.  
Elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il ne se laisserait pas approcher, parce qu'il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur.  
Mais elle était une Black, et si son nom de famille était associé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, beaucoup ignoraient que les Black étaient têtus et décidés...

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Lucius. Elle avait rêvé de le quitter bien des fois, ne se sentant pas liée à lui comme les couples mariés pouvaient l'être.  
Severus avait été une bouffée de liberté dans sa vie, même après qu'il se soit éloigné d'elle. Quand elle le voyait, elle se sentait toujours en sécurité.

Comme son fils le lui avait promis, Severus était venu la chercher au Manoir. Il l'avait accueilli dans ses appartements, dans son lit. Il était mal à l'aise, mais elle ne se sentait pas rejeté.

Alors, elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui. De le mettre en confiance. De lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Son propre fils l'avait encouragé, sans qu'elle ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Harry Potter avait fait la même chose, en lui disant que l'homme acariâtre méritait un peu de douceur dans sa vie.  
Elle avait regardé ces deux diables de jeunes hommes, eux qui étaient la cause de tout ces changements, et avait souri sans répondre. Elle était heureuse parce que son fils l'était.  
Pour la première fois depuis son détestable mariage, elle voyait enfin un avenir lumineux s'ouvrir à eux.

Severus était à bout.  
Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lui avait promis des appartements pour Narcissa, et voilà qu'il partageait son lit avec elle depuis près d'une semaine.  
Il était à bout, proche de craquer.  
Narcissa ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit, collée à lui en permanence.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, parce qu'il appréciait sentir la jeune femme contre lui, discuter avec elle alors qu'elle lui tenait la main. Il aimait quand elle venait le rejoindre et quand elle se blottissait dans ses bras, comme si c'était normal, comme s'ils avaient toujours eu une relation aussi fusionnelle.

Il aimait quand elle levait ses yeux clairs, entre le bleu et le gris, sur lui, comme s'il n'y avait que lui dans son monde.

Mais il devait mettre toute son énergie à se contrôler. Il passait des nuits blanches, à tenter d'ignorer le corps chaud - et magnifique - étendu à ses côtés.  
Il s'obligeait à ne jamais se détendre, se crispant quand elle l'enlaçait.

Il était à bout. Et il n'était qu'un homme.

Narcissa sentit le changement lorsqu'elle se glissa contre Severus. Il se raidit un instant, avant de se laisser aller, lui offrant sa reddition.

La femme eut un sourire ravi et se laissa aller contre l'homme à ses côtés. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa taille, après une légère hésitation.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Narcissa se glissa dans ses bras, et l'homme répondit à son étreinte, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer.  
Connaissant son ami, Narcissa savait qu'il y aurait une explication le lendemain, et qu'elle devrait le convaincre qu'elle était sincère. Mais le plus dur était fait : il s'était laissé apprivoiser.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Narcissa, Severus ne tenta pas de discuter de leur étrange relation. Il se contentait juste de la laisser venir à lui.  
Il l'observait de son regard sombre, sans laisser filtrer ses sentiments.

Et Narcissa se sentait bouillir sous son regard, redevenant une jeune fille, se sentant belle et désirable pour la première fois depuis des années.

Lorsque son fils venait la voir, elle éprouvait une pointe de culpabilité, à se conduire comme une adolescente alors qu'elle était mère d'un jeune homme. Mais Drago semblait décidé à voir sa mère heureuse, ainsi que son parrain. Et si les deux adultes qu'il estimait le plus dans sa vie pouvaient être heureux ensemble, alors il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Quelques jours passèrent où Severus avait cessé de lutter et où les deux adultes passaient leur temps collés l'un à l'autre. La tendresse de leurs étreintes était suffisante.  
Pour les deux adolescents cependant, la frustration était à son comble.

Là où Drago Malefoy avait la patience d'un Serpentard et était d'avis d'attendre que les choses évoluent, Harry Potter était un Gryffondor. Et loin de se contenter de ce léger rapprochement, il trouvait les choses bien trop lentes à son goût.  
Aussi, drapé dans son courage de lion, il fonça en direction des cachots, bien décidé à faire avancer les choses. Ou tout du moins à provoquer un changement.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans les appartements de son professeur de potions, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver l'homme austère qu'il avait toujours connu avachi sur son sofa, Narcissa Malefoy sur ses genoux, blottie contre sa poitrine.

A son entrée fracassante, Severus Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, et une grimace agacée passa brièvement sur ses traits. Narcissa, sans bouger, lui sourit.

Harry se sentit légèrement gêné de la situation. Cependant, il était entré et se trouvait face à eux. Il devait donc assumer son impulsivité.

\- Je... euh... Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Vraiment, Monsieur Potter ? Et vous aviez besoin de défoncer ma porte pour cela ?

Harry rougit.  
\- Désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
Le jeune homme s'empourpra un peu plus sous le regard narquois de son professeur. Puis, après une brève réflexion, il ne put empêcher un commentaire amusé de franchir ses lèvres.  
\- Vous formez un charmant couple, tous les deux.

Severus s'empourpra aussitôt, mais Narcissa eut un rire doux.  
\- Merci Harry. Je suis ravie que tu le penses.

La réponse de Narcissa figea Severus, et bloqua les paroles colériques qu'il avait voulu lancer à son élève autrefois détesté. Il surpris le sourire ravi du jeune homme et ce dernier quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Severus savait que le temps des explications était venu, mais une fois de plus, Narcissa le coupa en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un effleurement, à peine une pression.  
\- Cesse de réfléchir autant, Severus. Laisse-toi aller.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et le maître des potions, vaincu, s'adoucit.  
Narcissa avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, celui de le transformer en un homme docile, entre ses mains parfaitement manucurées.

Il soupira et Narcissa gloussa contre son torse.  
\- Si tu te poses la question, mon cher Severus, je ne joue pas avec toi. Je me sens parfaitement bien avec toi et en sécurité dans tes bras.

Severus, touché, ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte sur la femme magnifique qu'il tenait contre lui. Il l'avait convoitée, il en avait fait un rêve inaccessible, et elle s'offrait à lui.  
Pourtant, les mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors, il déposa un baiser léger sur son front, et la regarda avec toute l'admiration et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Narcissa rougit sous l'intensité des pupilles d'onyx fixées sur elle.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les coups étaient précipités, trahissant l'urgence.  
Aussitôt, Severus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Narcissa, l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres et alla ouvrir.  
Dumbledore, l'air sombre, se tenait face à eux.  
\- Lucius Malefoy est ici.

Narcissa eut l'impression que son cœur se transformait en pierre et tombait au fond de sa poitrine. Severus se crispa et attendit la suite.  
Mais Narcissa eut une exclamation inquiète.  
\- Drago !

Dumbledore la rassura d'un geste.  
\- Il sera en sécurité. Mais vous devez rester à l'abri. Il peut exiger votre retour, de part sa qualité d'époux.

Severus crispa les mâchoires et grogna, agacé.  
Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'oeil, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement. Mais ses paroles furent sérieuses.  
\- Severus, il vous demande. Il ne vous soupçonne pas le moins du monde.

Il se retourna vers la femme derrière lui, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Narcissa hocha la tête et avec un soupir, Severus suivit Dumbledore.

Lucius était dans le hall de Poudlard, surveillé par Rusard. Severus retint à grand peine un sourire, en voyant le regard mauvais du blond sur le cracmol.  
En le voyant, l'homme se jeta sur lui, faisant tournoyer sa canne d'agacement.  
\- Severus ! Figure-toi que cette punaise de Narcissa est partie. Cette idiote a monté mon fils contre moi et j'ai besoin de toi pour me l'amener.

Severus fronça les sourcils, agacé. D'une voix glaciale, il répondit à l'homme face à lui.  
\- Et que compte tu faire, Lucius ? Il est scolarisé ici, je te rappelle !

Lucius Malefoy fusilla du regard le professeur de potion face à lui.  
\- Je peux user de mon droit parental pour le ramener chez nous. Le Maître viendra le marquer ce soir même, ainsi, il en sera terminé de sa révolte stupide contre son destin. Je l'ai éduqué pour ce moment, et il est hors de question qu'il ne m'échappe.

Severus eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant parler celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ami. Même s'il pensait qu'il était un mauvais époux, il avait respecté son rôle de père. Découvrir que Lucius ne voyait son fils que comme une façon d'être bien vu de Voldemort était... c'était une trahison en soi. Il se rendait compte du temps qu'il avait perdu à respecter un homme qui n'était pas digne de son attention.  
\- Je ne sais pas où est ton fils, Lucius.

Il s'affrontèrent du regard, campés sur leurs positions.  
Ils auraient pu en venir aux mains, mais Harry Potter arriva dans le hall, interrompant la confrontation.

Lucius le fixa d'un air mauvais mais Harry eut un sourire amusé, nullement impressionné.

Severus s'attendait à entendre fuser des insultes, mais certainement pas à l'arrivée de Drago, souriant et détendu.  
Le Maître des potions fixa Dumbledore, perdu. Il avait promis que Drago serait protégé mais le jeune homme se tenait face à son père, fier, ne semblant pas comprendre le danger.

Lucius s'approcha de Drago, visiblement dans l'intention de lui saisir le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite, mais Harry s'interposa, toujours souriant.

Lucius grogna, agacé.  
\- Poussez-vous, Potter. J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer mon fils.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, et Severus eut soudain peur de ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore semblait également inquiet, puisqu'il avait posé la main sur sa baguette, attentif.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy. Vous savez bien évidemment que j'ai grandi chez les moldus et que je ne connais pas toutes les lois du monde magique. Cependant, j'en apprends tous les jours.

Lucius retroussa les lèvres en une grimace mauvaise.  
\- Potter. Une dernière fois, écartez-vous de mon chemin.

Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il semblait s'amuser énormément.  
\- Ainsi, j'ai appris une chose surprenante. Un sorcier est sous l'autorité de ses parents jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais, lorsqu'il contracte une union sorcière, ce sorcier est alors libéré de cette autorité parentale.

Severus secoua la tête agacé. Potter gagnait du temps et avait l'air content de lui. Il suspecta Granger d'avoir été celle qui avait cherché comment libérer Drago de l'autorité de son père. Mais peu importait le temps qu'il passerait à jouer avec les nerfs de Lucius, au final, les garçons ne pourraient rien, et Drago serait emmené contre son gré.

Son filleul devait le savoir, d'ailleurs. Mais Drago ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Lucius fit un grand geste agacé.  
\- Heureux de voir que vous vous instruisez sur les coutumes et lois sorcières, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, poussez-vous.

Harry gloussa et Drago se rapprocha de lui, doucement.  
Severus eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lucius pour sa part, ne semblait pas comprendre que Harry avait quelque chose en tête. Il ne voyait que son fils, qu'il allait pouvoir ramener dans le "droit" chemin.

Alors que Lucius tendait la main, Harry le stoppa, s'interposant une fois de plus.  
En un clin d'œil, il avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait à la main, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, selon les lois sorcières, vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur Drago.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Severus, près de lui, aurait pu jurer entendre ses dents claquer.

L'homme se reprit rapidement, et eut un rire grinçant.  
\- Très amusant, Potter. Vraiment hilarant. Je ne sais pas à quoi rime ce petit cinéma, mais je ne partirai pas sans mon fils. Qui me doit obéissance.

Drago émit un son étranglé, et Harry tendit la main vers lui, sans tourner la tête. C'est à ce moment que Severus commença à comprendre, et il eut soudain peur. Potter était un idiot qui ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir, mais il espérait qu'il se trompait et que son filleul avait fait preuve de plus de bon sens que son nouvel ami...

\- Il se trouve que Drago a contracté une union sorcière.

Lucius Malefoy se figea, stupéfait, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Severus sortit sa baguette, la tenant à la main, pressentant le pire au vu des yeux fous du blond.

\- Avec qui ? Aucune sang-pur n'aurait accepté sans mon accord !

Harry ramena sa main en avant, ses doigts enlacés aux doigts de Drago. Ce dernier, au lieu de se sentir gêné semblait lui aussi amusé par la situation.  
\- Avec moi.

Lucius se figea, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes.

Severus eut l'impression que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge, stupéfait.  
Le silence régnait dans le hall, et pourtant les mots de Harry semblaient encore résonner.

Harry Potter était uni à Drago Malefoy.  
Les unions sorcières étaient de plus en plus rares, parce qu'indestructibles. Le rituel était simple mais lourd de signification.

Dans toute l'histoire sorcière, personne à la connaissance de Severus, ne s'était uni avec une personne de même sexe.

L'homosexualité n'était pas condamnée chez les sorciers. Elle existait, tout simplement.  
Le monde magique avait l'avantage de ne pas subir les préjugés des religions moldues.

La plupart du temps, les sorciers privilégiaient la descendance. L'amour n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte, l'important était avant tout de privilégier la lignée.

Et là, Harry Potter se dressait face à Lucius Malefoy et revendiquait son fils. Il venait de mettre Drago hors de portée, le sauvant de la marque et des griffes de Voldemort.

Lucius poussa un mugissement de rage et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de réagir, il avait pointé sa baguette et hurlé un sort en direction de Drago.

Harry n'avait pas frémi, serrant la main de Drago. Il avait le regard fixé sur Lucius, impassible.

Le sort ne toucha jamais Drago. Un bouclier semblait entourer les deux garçons, et Dumbledore eut un rire ravi, juste avant de lancer un "Incarcerem" joyeux en direction de Lucius.

Le vieux sorcier s'avança d'un pas légèrement sautillant, un large sourire sur le visage.  
\- Ah mon cher Lucius Malefoy. Votre attaque sur le Sauveur et son compagnon va vous envoyer directement à Azkaban.

Severus regarda le directeur partir vers son bureau, faisant léviter à sa suite un Lucius saucissonné.  
Puis il reporta son regard sur les deux garçons qui s'étaient tournés face à face et se regardaient, dans leur bulle.  
Il soupira, se sentant soudain vieux et fatigué.  
\- Vous deux. Avec moi.

Harry eut l'air incertain, mais le sourire de Drago le rassura.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fichu Potter s'attaquait à Lucius Malefoy sans peur, mais dès que lui, son professeur de potions, élevait la voix, il redevenait un gamin mort de trouille...

Une fois dans les cachots et dans les appartements de Severus, Narcissa s'était jetée sur Drago et Harry dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte.

Severus plissa les yeux.  
\- Tu le savais.

Narcissa rougit légèrement, avec un léger sourire.  
\- Effectivement. J'étais au courant.

Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'effet de surprise avait eu un impact énorme sur la scène qui s'était jouée dans le hall... Même si c'était une façon totalement Serpentard d'agir.  
Le Maître des potions se tourna vers son filleul.  
\- L'idée de la mise en scène est de toi j'imagine ?

Le sourire rusé de Drago aurait du l'alerter.  
\- Non. De Harry.

La mère et le fils éclatèrent de rire face à l'expression de surprise de Severus. Il semblait choqué de découvrir que le héros des Gryffondor avait une façon très Serpentard d'agir...

L'heure suivante fut l'occasion pour les deux jeunes garçons d'expliquer comment ils en étaient venus à contracter une union sorcière.  
Pour sa mère, Drago avait demandé l'aide de Harry. Ils avaient passé une nuit à discuter, et ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient des points communs, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser.  
A force de chercher une solution pour sauver Narcissa, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un baiser et découvrent qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.  
Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète, et plus encore leur attirance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger ne les surprenne dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'amical. Si la sorcière avait été surprise, elle n'avait pas émis le moindre jugement.  
Bien au contraire, elle les avait aidé à se voir, se faisant gardienne de leur secret.

C'était Hermione encore qui avait trouvé cette loi sorcière sur l'autorité parentale. Qui leur avait parlé des unions sorcières, en leur détaillant les points positifs et négatifs.  
Elle s'était assuré qu'ils avaient tous les éléments en main.

Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble. Ils avaient conscience des risques à se lier pour la vie à un âge aussi jeune. Mais ils avaient décidé de faire confiance à leur amour, pensant qu'ils pourraient passer par dessus les obstacles de la vie. Ils avaient été ennemis, ils s'étaient battus sans merci, avant de se réconcilier, de se découvrir et de tomber amoureux.

Narcissa avait été la première informée. Voyant le sourire de son fils, elle leur avait donné sa bénédiction.  
Elle avait fait connaissance avec Harry en toute discrétion, heureuse de voir son fils s'épanouir.

Jusqu'à l'acte final... Les deux garçons avaient su qu'à l'instant où Narcissa serait mise en sécurité, Lucius chercherait à récupérer Drago pour le faire marquer et le ramener sous son autorité.  
Ils avaient attendu chaque jour l'arrivée de l'homme, prêts à la confrontation.

Leur plan s'était déroulé parfaitement. Ils étaient unis et libres. Narcissa était libre. Lucius était hors d'état de nuire.  
Même si les épreuves n'étaient pas terminées - Harry devait encore vaincre Voldemort - ils étaient une famille désormais.

Severus regarda les deux garçons partir, l'air absent. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que les choses avaient tourné de cette façon. Tout lui semblait tellement étrange.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Severus secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui.  
\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que Potter et Drago... Bon sang... Tu es en famille avec le Sauveur maintenant, Cissy.

Narcissa eut un sourire étrange. Un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.  
\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire partie de cette famille. De notre famille.

Le Maître des Potions craint et respecté de tous eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
Narcissa s'amusa de son expression et eut un rire joyeux.

\- Oh Severus... Vais-je devoir me montrer plus explicite ?

Il rougit comme un adolescent face à elle. Elle gloussa de nouveau et Severus, sur un coup de tête, se pencha vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Puis, il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Narcissa répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Après tout, ils formaient une famille maintenant.


End file.
